


Ascension

by ladyazura



Series: Set in Stone [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination, Coup d'état, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Possessive Behavior, Rey Palpatine, The Empire is Reborn, assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: Kylo Ren lives to serve one person, and one person alone: Rey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couples that slay together, stay together.

A jarring pain behind his eyelids roused him from his slumber.

 

With a groan, Kylo Ren sat up, careful not to wake the young woman curled against him as he waited for his vision to stop swimming and the world around him to focus once more. His head throbbed, but he ignored it as he peered down at his lover.

 

Rey mumbled something in her sleep and rolled onto her back but did not stir. Uneven tresses framed her face, having come loose sometime the night before. Under the pale light emanating from the viewport, he could make out the bruises he’d left on her collarbone, breasts, and inner thighs with his mouth, as well as the ones from his fingers on her hips. She had returned the favor tenfold, nails raking down his back, teeth nipping at his throat and sinking into the juncture of his neck as she’d come undone beneath him, marking him as hers.

 

He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest for a moment, remembering how her breasts felt in his hands, tender and swollen and _right_. His gaze drifted further south, where it lingered on her toned stomach, giving him pause. Furrowing his brow, he reached over and placed his hand on her abdomen, fingers splayed wide as he concentrated, searching for – something.

 

Then he felt it. A pulse so faint he almost didn’t detect it at all.

 

_Oh, Rey._

 

Withdrawing his hand, he found himself overcome with a whirlwind of emotion and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or both.

 

_“KYLO REN...”_

Snoke’s voice thundered in the back of his mind, shaking him to his core. Gritting his teeth, Kylo inhaled slowly, nails biting into his palms as he reigned in his emotions, letting the pain anchor him.  

_“Come to me at once...”_

 

_Yes, Master._

 

Sliding out of bed, he donned his usual attire, all the while putting up the mental blocks he knew he was going to need. Once his cowl was on, he grabbed his helm and made his way back over to his sleeping apprentice.

 

“Wake up, sweetheart. It’s time.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

 

 

Unlike the ominous assembly chamber aboard the _Finalizer_ and her sister star destroyers, the Supreme Leader’s personal throne room couldn’t be any more different. It was truly a sight to behold, with its high, arched ceilings, marble floors, towering columns and colorful tapestries that shimmered in the light. Kylo could feel Rey’s awe as she took everything in for the first time. At the very end of the hall, the Supreme Leader sat waiting for them, dressed in gold and ivory robes, looking every bit the emperor he claimed not to be. Kylo quickly pushed that assessment and the accompanying disdain aside, schooling his features as they finally came to a halt at the foot of the dais.

 

“Master.” Kylo greeted, dropping to a knee before the taller figure.

 

Out of his peripheral, he saw Rey do the same, keeping her eyes downcast as she knelt, the skirt of her black cloak pooling around her small form. This show of respect seemed to please his master, amusement flickering across his scarred, translucent face as he steepled his fingers and regarded the pair thoughtfully.

 

“Rise, Kylo Ren.” His master’s voice echoed throughout the empty hall, and Kylo did as he was bid, extending a hand toward Rey and pulling her to her feet as well. Onyx eyes slid from him to his companion. “So… this is the scavenger that has consumed much of your thoughts as of late.”

 

Rey tensed beside him but said nothing. Good.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Rey.”

 

“ _Rey_.” Snoke repeated, as if to test it. “Is that your true name or did you go by something else once?”

 

“I’ve been ‘Rey’ for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Interesting. And quite curious, wouldn’t you agree, my apprentice?”

 

Kylo nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 

“Come closer, child. Let me look upon you.”

 

Sensing her uncertainty, Kylo reached across their bond to ease her. _Don’t be afraid. Everything will be alright. Just trust me._ This seemed to do the trick, as she took a deep breath and left his side, making her way up the steps toward the pale behemoth that loomed over them, her head held high all the while.

 

When she was within reach, long, spindly fingers grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at Snoke’s mutilated face, his dark eyes boring into hers as he penetrated her mind without warning. She gasped, lips parted in silent agony as the creature before her navigated her thoughts, but Kylo was relieved to see that she wasn’t resisting. He knew from firsthand experience that resisting only made the experience worse, and the last thing they needed was for Snoke to suspect they were hiding something from him.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Snoke released her chin and withdrew from her mind. Rey sucked in a sharp breath, her legs threatening to buckle. Snoke leaned back with a chuckle.

 

“I see now why my apprentice is so taken with you. You _are_ a pretty thing and when it comes down to it, despite his talents, he is only human… and thus prone to human desires.” He waved dismissively before continuing. “But more than that, the Force is indeed strong with you. I can feel it, the raw power that flows through your veins. Such _darkness_. Truly, you are your grandfather’s blood.”

 

A twinge of possessiveness rose in Kylo as he observed his master eyeing Rey almost covetously. It shouldn’t have surprised him. Snoke was a collector, after all; of ancient texts and weapons long forgotten, of lost knowledge and rare artifacts, even people. Like him. Like Hux. Of course Rey would be no different, given her lineage. She was the last surviving heir of Sheev Palpatine – and, by extension, the Galactic Empire. Still, the urge to stake his claim was nearly overwhelming, because Rey was _his_ ; she was his just as much as he was hers, and Kylo had never been good at sharing.

 

“Your emotions betray you, Kylo Ren. Control yourself.” Snoke admonished, leveling his protégé with a warning look.

 

“My apologies, Master.”

 

“Spare me your empty words, my apprentice. Do you think I cannot sense your wavering faith in me?” He shook his head with a heavy sigh, but before Kylo could respond, his master went on. “Your doubt grieves me. Have I not always been honest with you, where others were not? Did I not accept you when your own flesh and blood abandoned you? Cultivate your abilities instead of stifle them? Grant you knowledge and power beyond comprehension? _Have you forgotten just who made you, Kylo Ren_?”

 

He was treading on thin ice, Kylo knew. He had to be careful.

 

“Never.” He said, and by some miracle, his heartbeat remained steady, his expression deferential. “I know you’ve always had my best interests at heart, and I know that I would not be what I am now without your guidance. I would never doubt your wisdom, Master.”

 

“So you say… so you say…” The Supreme Leader responded wistfully. Seemingly placated, he sat back against his throne and stared at Kylo, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Still… there is one more thing that needs addressing. Your… apprentice… has taken up much of your time as of late.”

 

Ah. There it was. The real reason he had been summoned.

 

“Her powers have only recently manifested. You yourself felt her awakening. She is strong and grows stronger every day but has not had the luxury of honing her abilities from childhood. I’ve done what I can to expedite the process but –”

 

“Playing the fool does not suit you. I know she shares your bed.” Kylo’s mouth snapped shut. “What you do in your spare time is up to you, so long as it does not impede your focus. Sadly, she is proving to be a distraction for you. She consumes your thoughts, apprentice. This is worrisome. It seems… a reminder is in order…”

 

Kylo blood ran cold. Through their bond, he felt Rey go still and spared a quick glance at her. A flicker of fear crossed her features before she masked it with indifference, lips pursed and eyes hard.

 

“Is that necessary, Master?”

 

Snoke pinned him with an accusing stare.

 

“I should not have to remind you where your loyalties ought to lie.”

 

With that said, the Supreme Leader rose from his ivory throne and started toward Rey. Rey recoiled, baring her teeth in defiance but just as Snoke reached for her, the sound of a lightsaber humming to life echoed throughout the hall – right before a red blade plunged into his chest.

 

“You…” Snoke gasped. “You would betray _me_?”

 

“My loyalty is to my Empress.” Kylo responded coolly, ripping the crossguard out of his master and watching as pale, sinewy hands fell to the gaping wound as if to inspect the damage.

 

“Insolent fool!” Snoke boomed, throwing his hand out.

 

And then all Kylo knew was pain. Crippling agony that brought him to his knees and made him feel as though his head was going to explode. The air had grown thicker, making it nearly impossible to breathe, his lightsaber slipping from his grasp and rolling out of sight as an invisible force weighed down on him, threatening to crush him.

 

“I have dedicated _years_ to make you what you are. Without me, you would be _nothing_ – an insignificant _speck_ bound to obey an Order that died half a century ago. But despite your failures, I continued to give you chances to prove your worth – prove that you were indeed stronger than Anakin Skywalker – and this… _this_ is how you repay my generosity? With treachery?”

He flexed his spindly fingers, sending another jolt of pain through Kylo, who remained stubbornly conscious as he glared up at him. “You are my greatest disappointment, Kylo Ren. And now you will d –”

 

He never finished.

 

There was a crackling sound, followed by a blur of red, and then the Supreme Leader’s head left his shoulders. The walls shook as Snoke’s body crumbled to the marble floor and as it did, Kylo felt the final tether snap. Snoke’s presence was gone, leaving his mind clear for the first time in his life.

 

Gripping his now extinguished lightsaber, Rey stood victoriously over the Supreme Leader’s corpse. She must have called it to her after he’d dropped it, he realized as he struggled to his feet. Her face was flushed, chest heaving with every breath she took and eyes –

 

“Rey…” He breathed. Stepping over his former master, he took her face in his hands, thumbs stroking over her cheekbones as he gazed down at her adoringly. She leaned into his touch, covering his hands with her own. “Your eyes…”

 

Yellow orbs blinked in confusion as Rey’s brow furrowed with worry. “What’s wrong with them?”

 

“Nothing. They’re perfect. You’re perfect.” Kylo assured her, pressing his lips to her forehead. “My perfect scavenger…” Drawing back, he knelt slowly before her, his eyes never once leaving hers. “My _Empress_ … I am yours to command.”


	2. Chapter 2

Imperial banners hung throughout the grand hall while high-class officials – First Order officers, aristocrats, and senators alike – waited to be addressed. Among them, General Hux stood at the forefront, back straight and eyes trained on the largest flag in the entire room, which hung above the currently unoccupied throne. Though his demeanor gave the illusion of composure, nothing could be further from the truth. He could feel himself growing increasingly anxious as the minutes ticked by, with still no sign of the Supreme Leader.

 

It was rare that they were summoned _directly_ to Leader Snoke, but it was never without reason. Whatever he had to say was likely confidential, and of the utmost importance – which was all the more reason his absence was so unusual. The Supreme Leader was never late.

 

His eyes shifted to where Ren stood at the foot of the dais, his scarred face exposed for all to see. He wore his usual attire, though had forgone that unsightly cowl in favor of a long black cape. Hux couldn’t help but notice that Ren was without his “apprentice.” _Good. One entitled upstart is more than enough_. He thought to himself with a sneer. If the younger man was concerned with the Supreme Leader’s whereabouts, his face certainly didn’t show it as he stared ahead impassively.

 

It occurred to him then that this was the first time he’d actually _seen_ Ren since he and his little pet had been called away. That had been a fortnight ago, and not long after, the Supreme Leader had ceased all communication. Hux hadn’t thought much of it initially. He wasn’t in tune with the “Force” like Leader Snoke or Ren and his companion, wasn’t privy to what training they endured and wasn’t particularly interested so long as it didn’t interfere with _his_ work, but… to suddenly be summoned, without so much as a warning, and without being consulted ahead prior… _that_ worried him. A nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him that _something_ was amiss, but Hux quickly silenced that voice. _Control yourself, Armitage. You’re being paranoid_.

 

A nervous laugh sounded a few feet away, one that Lieutenant Mitaka tried to disguise as a cough but it was a vain effort. The apprehension in the air was palpable. Even Captain Phasma, who stood next to him donning a black uniform not unlike his own for the occasion, seemed unsettled. Though, to her credit, she was far better at hiding it than most.

 

At long last, their wait came to an end, and Hux allowed himself to relax – but his relief was fleeting, and lasted only a heartbeat before he heard a commotion behind him. It wasn’t until he saw Phasma stiffen and turned to investigate himself that he understood why.

 

Flanked by the Imperial Guard was not the Supreme Leader’s towering form as he expected, but a young woman.

 

Adorned in an extravagant red gown, she stood out amidst the sea of blacks, whites and grays, her painted face a mask of cool indifference as she made her way down the aisle. Head held high, she seemed completely unaware of the confusion rippling through those present, but it wasn’t until she passed him that Hux finally recognized her: Ren’s whore. It was her hair that gave her away; pulled into two elegant buns instead of three, it was decorated with ornate jewels that matched the rest of her attire. Hux watched in disbelief as she approached the dais, watched Ren take her hand and lead her up the steps and over to the throne.

 

He balled his fists.

 

What was this nonsense?

 

More alarm bells sounded, until finally he could restrain himself no longer, and stepped forward.

 

“What’s the meaning of this, Ren?” He demanded. “Where is the Supreme Leader?”

 

Dark eyes regarded him coolly.

 

“You’re looking at her, General.”

 

Hux paid no heed to the murmurs that erupted around him, refusing to peel his gaze away from Ren’s even as knots began to form in his gut. He clenched his teeth.

 

“What kind of farce do you think you’re pulling, Ren?” He spat.

 

“This is no farce.” Ren said, eerily calm.

 

“Then _where_ is Leader Snoke?”

 

“Gone.” It was the girl that answered, her yellow eyes – _Have they always been yellow?_ – glinting in the light as they met his. She didn’t need to say more. The implication was clear. Gone. Leader Snoke was… “No more.” His stomach churned as she spoke again, like she knew what he’d been thinking – and of course she did. She and Ren were cut from the same cloth. A wave of nausea washed over him, and it took all his willpower and self-control to not buckle under the weight of this realization.

 

“From this moment on, the First Order serves the Empress.”

 

Behind him, pandemonium broke out.

 

“Empress?” He sputtered, looking from Ren to the girl and back to Ren. “That – that scavenger?”

 

“This _scavenger_ happens to be the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine, and you _will_ show her the respect she deserves.”

 

More whispers and outcries came from the crowd as Ren’s words sank in.

 

“She helped the Resistance!” Hux barked, as if to remind him – and everyone else – of that fact. Leader Snoke may have deemed her important enough to keep alive when Ren tracked her down, but _he_ hadn’t forgotten the destruction she and her _ilk_ had wrought on Starkiller Base.

 

“That was before she learned the truth of her heritage, and Luke Skywalker’s part in her family’s demise.” Ren shared a brief, meaningful look with his pet. “She has no love for them any more than I do.”

 

“Yes, and of course we can trust _your_ word after you _murdered_ the Supreme Leader.” Hux sneered. “What you’ve done is treason.”

 

“What I’ve done,” said Ren, “is revived the Empire so that its heir can take her rightful place in the galaxy.”

 

The General glared at the younger man, seething with rage. How dare he. _How dare he_. Everything Hux had worked so hard for – and it was all crumbling before him. His life’s work, his dedication, all if it snatched away in mere moments.

 

His voice trembled as he spoke. “For several years I’ve been forced to endure your destructive tantrums, poor decisions and countless failures. I’ve had to stand by as you’ve undermined me and made a mockery of everything I’ve built – because Leader Snoke _willed_ it. But if you think for one second that I am going to bow to your little harlot, think again!”

 

Before anyone could react, he reached into his greatcoat, pulled out the small blaster, and aimed it directly at the scavenger’s face.

 

Then he fired.

 

But no shots sounded. His forefinger sat on the trigger, unmoving. His entire body had seized, Hux realized in horror – every muscle paralyzed, refusing to obey him. His eyes, wide and frantic, seemed to be working just fine, but when they darted from the girl to Ren, he saw Ren with his gloved hand outstretched. _Him. Ren is doing this_. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he struggled to make his body move, to pull the trigger, but then Ren flicked his wrist and tore the blaster from his loose grasp. Dark eyes bore into his, cold and –

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

_He couldn’t breathe!_

 

Panic spread through his veins like wildfire as he fought for air but to no avail. There were invisible fingers wrapped tightly around his throat, cutting off his oxygen while the rest of his body remained frozen in place. The other officers around him looked on in silent terror but did nothing. Black spots began to cloud his vision as Ren bared his teeth in a snarl and tightened his grip.

 

“Stop.” The scavenger’s voice cut through the air like a knife, but either Ren didn’t hear her or he intended to ignore her, for he only increased the pressure.

 

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, Ren released his hold, albeit reluctantly.

 

Hux stumbled forward, coughing and gasping for breath, clutching at his collar as he regained control of his bodily functions. Falling to his knees, he stared up at the scavenger in shock, unable to string together a coherent sentence. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

 

“You will bow, or you will die. Those are your choices.” Ren was speaking again, but Hux refused to meet his gaze, still too shaken, too humiliated.

 

He settled for nodding weakly.

 

“All hail the Empress!” Someone shouted from the back.

 

“Glory to her Imperial Majesty!” Another voice chimed in.

 

“To the Empire!”

 

_“The Empire! The Empire! The Empire!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated long and hard about what I was going to do with Hux. Originally he was going to show up right after they'd taken out Snoke, but I wanted a grand spectacle so I went with that reveal instead. Then I considered having Kylo (or Rey) actually kill him after his assassination attempt... but the knowledge that the woman he just tried to murder is the only reason he's still alive might be punishment enough. 
> 
> Anyway... please comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write. I may go back and alter some things later, but hopefully you guys enjoy the end result regardless.
> 
> Please drop a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
